iGet Mixed Signals
by CamShaykettAddicted
Summary: Carly confesses her feelings for Sam due to an accidental spill. But Sam's reaction was unexpected.
1. iConfess Accidentally

_**I don't own iCarly, you probably know why ;)**_

**Chapter 1**

Carly's POV

"So…you told her?" my brother asked me. He sounded concerned. I couldn't look at him. Not because I was scared of him or because I was ashamed, but because I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to think she hurt me, though it's pretty obvious she did.

"Yes…I…I did…" I said with a crack in my voice. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, wanting to get out so badly, but I wouldn't let them.

"And…what did she say?" he asked, but I didn't answer him. Not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't. After three minutes of painful silence he said: "Carly? Carly, please?"

I looked up at him. What I saw in his eyes was way more than just the concern I heard in his voice. I could see he was hurt too, and I knew it was my fault, causing me to be unable to hold my tears back for any longer. I shot up from the couch and snuggled in the inviting open arms from my big brother. He began stroking my back. It calmed me down a bit.

It took him half an hour to stop my agonizing sobbing.

When I stopped, I realized I was exhausted. When I looked up at Spencer, he noticed too.

"How about you go to your bedroom to get some sleep? You seem really tired," he said. I nodded.

"And you don't have to worry about your homework. I'll write a note to your teachers tomorrow."

"Thanks, Spence," I said with a forced smile. It was a sad one. He shot me the same one back. I hugged him a last time and went upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door and walked through. How could I have been so stupid?! I hadn't even been planning on telling her. Let alone telling her today. Why had it been so hard for me to just have kept my mouth shut?!

I walked towards my bed and let myself fall on it. I started crying again. I couldn't blame her. How else was she supposed to react? Oh, what I'd do for a rewind button…

**_~ flashback ~_**

It was lunch time at school. Sam's favorite part of the day (along with breakfast and dinner). We just came out of the queue, after I had paid for both our meals.

We walked over to one of the empty lunch tables and settled down.

Sam looked at me with her 'thank so much' face to thank me for paying for her lunch. I do because her mother never buys food or gives her money to buy it on her own. Sam doesn't have a job or something like that, so when she does have some bucks to spend, they're either mine, or stolen from some poor kid at our school. For that reason, and…

…because I'm madly in love with her.

She makes me feel things I've never felt for anyone else. She can make my entire day with just one happy smile. She makes me happy when I'm feeling down, makes me feel special, and all those other clichés.

I smiled at her warmly and gave her my 'anytime' look. Right after that, as if I had given her permission, she started eating.

I grabbed one of my French fries, dipped it in the ketchup, and sent it on a journey to my mouth. But right before I wanted to take my first bite, Freddie came running up to our table.

"Hey, Carly!" he yelled.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Freddie."

"Hey, Sam," he said with a much smaller smile.

"Hey, mosquito," Sam replied with a smug look.

"Hey, mosquito?" Freddie repeated. "I thought you'd have thought of a way better nickname this time."

"I certainly have, but I thought 'mosquito' fitted you way better. You're the biggest parasite I know, and everyone wants to kill its offspring."

"Do you even know what a parasite is?" Freddie said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, you think you know it better?" Sam said annoyed and very provocative.

"Well, actually, I do," Freddie went on. "Parasites are animals that live on or in another organism and-"

"Why are you correcting me?!"

And they're fighting again.

"Guys! Stop!" I whisper yelled through cringed teeth. I've had more than enough of their constant arguments. They immediately stopped and looked at me.

"But he-" Sam started.

"No."

"Yeah, Sam. You-" Freddie began.

"No!" I cut him off too. "You both need to stop fighting. It's childish."

"But-" Sam tried again. I shot her the look. She fell silent.

After I had given them my speech about how 'friends' are supposed to act and God knows what more, we remained silent throughout most of lunch, until Freddie spoke again.

"Something completely different. I haven't even had the chance to tell you guys what I wanted to say when I came here. Do you wanna know what?"

"Sure, Freddie," I replied.

"Okay… I've wanted to tell you guys for a long time, but it never seemed to be the right moment. Not that it is now, but I just want to do it now… I'm gay."

Sam and I both sat there with our mouths agape, but what did you expect?

Freddie is gay? And I didn't notice? But I'm gay myself!

All of a sudden, Sam had turned her face towards me and Freddie stared at me the same way as Sam and I just did.

Wait… what!?

"Carly… a-are you a lesbian?" Sam asked. Now it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. I had said my thoughts aloud. Both Sam and Freddie looked shocked. I turned bright red.

I couldn't think of anything else than to say: "But Freddie is gay too…"

"No, I'm not," Freddie stated.

"But you just told us…" I said confused. Sam turned to Freddie again.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't mean it. I had to for a project I'm doing." What kind of project!?

I wanted the floor to open right now and to disappear in it, to never come back. I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. I heard that Sam had gotten up too, and was now chasing me through the hall. I had no other choice but to stop running, since I didn't know where to go anyway. I might as well face the truth.

I stopped and turned around. I had tears in my eyes. I looked around. No one else was around. It was only me and Sam now. I looked at her. Her face was straight. She was still shocked and confused, but it was clear that she knew what to say.

"Carly? Are you?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Her expression didn't soften, and that scared me. I nodded slowly. Still no changes.

"And… a-are you… you know… do you h-have a… crush… on someone?" I knew she was gonna ask. Of course I don't want her to know. I can't read her eyes like usually. It's like she closed them, even though it felt like she was staring right through me. There's no other option than to be honest. Let's get it over with…

"Sam… you're not gonna like this… and I don't either. I really hate to say it, but… yes… I do have a crush on someone… or rather… I'm in love with someone. I've been for a few years and I… she's who makes my life complete. I simply can't live without her…"

I fell silent. She still had the same blank look on her face. It was making me go crazy inside. After a few minutes, that seemed like an eternity, she spoke…

"It's me, isn't it?"

I was sobbing. Her voice was cold as ice. My biggest fear had now become reality. I stood there motionless. I was almost unable to keep breathing. Finally, I nodded again, slowly, shaky and uncertain.

We stood there for another few minutes. I didn't know there could be a silence worse than an awkward one, but I had been totally wrong. She just looked at me, still without showing any emotion. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my heart, thrown on the ground, and had fallen into a million pieces.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and classes were about to start. She turned around and walked away without looking back at me a single time. I was left behind, frozen. People started walking past me and were probably looking at me, but I didn't notice. I was in my own world, where everything had turned into a nightmare.

**_~ end flashback ~_**

Eventually, I walked to class. I was late, but for once, I didn't care. The next period was one I had with Sam, but she seemed to have skipped it. It only made things worse. I still had two classes after that one but I had called Spencer to ask if he could come pick me up because I was feeling sick, which was partly true.

I yawned. I was really tired. I closed my eyes and fell in a restless sleep.

_**(A/N) So this is the first chapter of the new story. I have added a few of my own experiences. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, stay tuned :) **_


	2. iTell Freddie

**I don't own iCarly nor any other of the mentioned brands. That's all :)**

* * *

Carly's POV

I woke up a few hours later because I heard someone walking up the stairs. I did and yet didn't hope it was Sam. I listened very carefully. I recognized the sound of the footsteps as Spencer's. I heard knocking on my door and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Come in," I said in a weak voice.

Spencer opened the door and walked in. He still looked worried. I know I shouldn't feel guilty about it, but I really do. He stopped at my bed and asked me silently if it was okay for him to sit down. I nodded slightly. He did.

For a moment, he just sat there and looked at his feet. Poor Spence. He's so sensitive when it comes to someone else's misery. I scoot over till I'm sitting next to him and place my hand on his back. He moves up slowly and turns his head to look at me, and there's that sad smile again. We hug again, and after a minute or so, he let go of me and said: "you wanna come down for dinner? I made us some spaghetti tacos."

I smile a less sad smile and nod. "Of course, Spence." I give him one last hug before I rise to my feet again and help my brother get up, too.

We walk downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen, Spencer handed me a plate with two spaghetti tacos on it and a can with Wahoo Punch. He prepared himself the same and we settled down in front of the TV. I felt a bit less miserable when Spencer turned on Girly Cow. He had burned a DVD with some of my favorite episodes he had bought on PearTunes. He's so sweet.

After about four episodes and three tacos each, I hear someone knocking on our front door. My heart almost came to a stop. All that was running through my mind right now was 'Sam'. I started to feel nauseous instantly, and tears started to well up again. I looked to my right and saw that Spencer had already gotten up to open de door and I had to fight the urge to not fly up to my room.

"Hey, Freddie," I heard Spencer say. I turned my head towards the door so fast, that I was in danger of getting whiplashed. Freddie looked back at me and had the same sad smile as Spencer on his face. Not comforting at all.

"Hey, Spencer," Freddie began, "can I please talk to Carly?" Spencer looked over his shoulder and I nodded. Though one of the last things I wanted to do right now was talk to anyone but Spencer, talking with Freddie might actually help me.

"Come in Freddie. But don't make yourself to much at home, 'cause I can throw you out at any moment if you're upsetting Carly any more," Spencer said. Freddie looked shocked and it had shocked me a bit too. I frowned and said with a raised voice: "Spencer!"

He turned away from the door, looked at me with his 'sorry' face and went to his room. Freddie sighed from relieve, walked through the door and closed and locked it behind him.

"Don't worry about him. He only acts that way because I'm upset," I said to Freddie with a weak smile to try to calm him, since he still looked pretty shocked.

"That's okay. I'm used to that kind of talk remember?" he replied. I nodded understandingly.

"So… why are you here? What was that thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhm… I… about that thing that happened at lunch…" my slightly happy mood to see one of my friends faded quickly when he said that. He saw what damage his words had done and quickly added: "but o-only if you w-w-want to!"

"It's okay, Freddie. I'm already hurt, damage is already done. Besides I think it would help me if I had someone to talk to."

"What about Spencer?"

"He can't really listen or talk to me because he's too sad," I looked down. "Anyway, let's go upstairs so we can talk in private."

Freddie nodded and followed me up the stairs into my bedroom.

I sat down on the pink beanbag and he took a seat on my ice cream bench. We were silent for a moment. After about two minutes, Freddie was the first one to speak.

"So…I know you're not gonna like discussing this…but when was the first time you noticed that…you know…you liked…you know who?" he said. I know why he said 'you know who'. There are two reasons. One: he's still incapable of saying Sam's name when he has to talk nicely about her. It had stopped when they started dating and ended right afterwards. And number two: he's comparing her with 'Moldevort'. You know, from the Harry Baker series. Ignoring the fact that he did his nerdy reference, I start to talk.

"Well, I know that I've always felt this thing for her that no one else could make me feel. Not Shane, Griffin, or even Steven. Yes, I liked them, but I didn't feel real love. Also, after about a week, or sometimes even shorter, of dating them, I always had this weird feeling of longing to spend one on one time with Sam.

"Our alone time soon started to get very important to me. And whenever she talked to anyone but me in a nice way, I would become jealous. I guess that's when I started to notice something was up, since it's not normal for a person to be jealous when they're best friend is talking to someone else. However, I couldn't figure out why I felt jealous. The bad part was that I was constantly reminded of that fact because she started talking nicely to others more often. Things started to get even worse when she started dating those guys. You know? That period she had in which she wanted to find her soul mate. You remember that?" I asked him.

"Uhmm… oh yeah, right! I remember," he answered. "Man, that was one crazy period," he says while I can clearly see him really think back, because he's staring into space and chuckling slightly. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in front of his. "Hello, earth to Freddie."

"Oh, right, sorry. I got caught up in the moment." He didn't and would probably never see the seriousness of that stage in Sam's, and sadly, my life. But I had to try to make him understand, since it was an important part of my story.

"It wasn't funny, Freddie! Sam was in serious danger!"

"Yeah, sure. Sam in serious danger?" he said like he believed there was no such thing. He kept smiling and it seemed like he was really off to another universe.

I know he doesn't know her like I do, but this was just outrageous. But then, I remember that a miracle should've happened for Sam to tell Freddie.

"Freddie! Listen to me for fuck's sake!" No need to say, he was startled. It even caught me off guard. When his eyes got back to their normal size, he said: "I'm listening," while gesturing me to continue.

"Like I said, she was in serious danger. I'm sure she hasn't told you, so I'm doing it now, but you have to promise me not to tell her I told you, okay?" I asked him. He nodded violently, apparently not wanting me to curse again. But I can't blame him.

"Well, let's just say that the things Sam did with those guys weren't as innocent as we first thought they were. Meaning they didn't stop at holding hand or just kissing. You know what I mean?" Freddie's eyes started to grow again and I could clearly make out his disgusted expression. But then I saw that he was about to open his mouth and there's no need to tell you what would happen next.

I flew up and ran over to him just in time to cover his open mouth with my hand. All that came out now was a set of very manly muffled screams. When he finally got quiet, I removed my hand from his mouth. He bent over and coughed while trying to catch his breath.

"And she told you this?" he asks like he couldn't believe it.

"S-sort of," I stuttered. My head colored a dark shade of red. This was going to be very embarrassing.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" he questioned while raising his right eyebrow.

"I k-kinda caught them d-d-doing it." I had the feeling that all the blood in my body was gathering in my head. Freddie on the other hand seemed to experience the exact opposite. His head was getting paler and paler with each and every second and it looked like he was about to faint.

"Freddie, breathe!" I yelled, worried that he might. He finally did and was getting some of his color back.

"You didn't m-mean that, did you?" I could see what he was thinking: 'tell me you're joking.'

"Sadly, I do," I said while squeezing my eyes shut. It was almost too much for me. I could see it in front of my eyes. How I had left Sam and her 'boyfriend' from back then alone for some time. When I got back, they were gone. I thought they'd gone home or were taking a walk. But when I went to the bathroom, they were having way too much fun on _my_ bathroom floor. 'It's n-n-n-not what i-it l-l-looks like,' she had told me at that exact moment, but I saw what I saw and it can't be unseen.

Later, she had admitted to me that she had done such things for three months. She also told me that a few of them had raped her, and others had even used weapons. It had been horrible. Luckily, she hasn't had a 'date' for the past one and a half years, so I guess it's over. But it's still in her past. You could say she's been traumatized by it.

I shiver when I was forced to think back at it. I see Freddie shiver too.

"Please, don't tell me any more about this subject," he begged. I did gladly.

"So the point of telling me this was to give a possible explanation for why Sam acted like she did earlier today? That she did what she did because she was reminded of what happened that day you caught her doing… you know?"

"No, I didn't… wait, you know about Sam's reaction?" I asked. I was sad, because I was forced to think back now, which I had been avoiding, but mainly surprised. "But I thought you were in the cafeteria?!"

"Yes, I was. But when Sam started going after you, I was curious of what would happen, so I followed you and hid behind some lockers so you wouldn't see me," he explained. I wasn't mad at him for doing so. It make things easier. Now I didn't have to tell him _that_.

"No, I didn't. but do you think that could be the reason why?" I asked him. I was dangerously close to crying again.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her. She wasn't at school anymore after lunch. But like she would talk to me anyway."

"I know," I said and let the tears have it their way. I was getting sick of constantly having to cry, but what else was I supposed to do? I was heartbroken. I couldn't talk to my best friend, since she was avoiding me, and the only person who I could talk to was a boy who was in love with me, but hates the person I love.

"Don't worry, Carly," Freddie said, trying to comfort me as he kneeled in front of me, and started stroking my hand. "We'll get you through this. With or without Sam."

I thought about the last thing he said. I started sobbing even harder. I doubted that I could still live like I did before without her. I'd rather be dead...

* * *

**Finally a new chapter. Why did it take so long? Well, I have two little sisters. That's why. I've also been ill for quite some time now and it's not easy to write while you're feeling sick. So I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit shitty :/ Oh well...**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**


	3. iDon't Get It

**I don't own iCarly and blablabla...  
**

* * *

Carly's POV

It's been a week now. One whole week(!) since it happened, and I haven't been to school yet. I just can't face it. Reason one: I'm an emotional wreck. I've been crying no stop ever since I came back from school that day. It feels like my heart gets broken over and over again. I can't eat. I'm tired as hell but can't sleep. I'm barely alive. It's horrible!

I'm also worried about other people's reactions. I know I shouldn't be though, 'cause there's a very big chance that the only people who have heard me say it were Sam and Freddie. No one else. It's what I keep telling myself, but I know it won't help, because my mind is having a mind of its own.

But the main reason is because of Sam. Only thinking about her makes me feel sick. Not because I hate her, but because I just love her so damn much! She makes me feel sick thanks to my heartbreak and every time I think about her, I'm forced to think about her cold gaze, though I felt her eyes burning right through me.

I wonder what she's doing right now. She's probably at school, acting like nothing happened like she always does when she brings Freddie down or when she does physical damage to someone on the streets. I'm probably nothing more to her than any of her Mom's boyfriends.

She hasn't tried to call me a single time. I'd tried to call her once, but she didn't pick up and now I'm too scared to try again. What if she's ignoring me and she didn't pick up her phone on purpose? I'm sure she hates my guts now and doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I have a strong feeling that our friendship, or whatever it was, is now officially over.

I get off my bed and walk over to my desk. It's quite a mess. I can't bring myself to clean it. I don't feel like it and don't think I ever will. What's the point anyway? The only people who are still walking around in here are Spencer and I… and Freddie every once in a while. So it's not like I have to impress anyone.

I lift some of my textbooks, pens, CDs, notebooks and a lot of other stuff. I finally find what I've been looking for; my PearPod. Usually, I always feel a bit better when I listen to some of my favorite songs. I know it won't help much in this case, but what else am I supposed to do?

I walk back to my bed and set my PearPod in its external speakers. I put it on shuffle and like every normal person, skip through almost all songs that my PearPod wants to play. Songs from 3OH!3, Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne and Panic! at the Disco come on and go by because I push the 'skip forward' button. Finally, I give up and let all songs play, but when I do, it decides to play 'Stand in the Rain', 'Goodbye, Goodbye', and 'A Good Heart'.

_I've got to try it's not over yet  
No signals of life have you left  
My heart is bleeding just for you  
Bleeds for only you  
And it hurts to know the truth_

_Are you looking for savior  
Chasing a dream  
Love turned to hate  
Now I'm crossing the border  
See that I fade  
But I'm not afraid-_

This doesn't help at all!

I shut it off and flop back first on my bed. I start crying quietly and let out a shaky sigh. I close my eyes and just lay there for a few minutes, listening to my heart racing at full speed as I'm thinking about her. Again. I just can't help myself. Eventually, my thoughts stop and sleep takes over.

* * *

BOOM!

I'm being jerked awake thanks to the loud bang outside. I'm hearing the rain softly falling down on my window, but it soon starts to pour down and the soft ticking changes into the sound of small rocks being thrown against the glass. It's a horrible sound and I start to panic. I have a serious fear for thunder.

I want to yell for Spencer, but remember that he's out with Socko. It takes me a second to realize that I'm home alone. I start pacing through my room. I'm desperately looking for a way to make it go away, but of course, it won't. I'm not gifted with the power to control the weather! Frustrated, I start to pace faster and faster until I get dizzy and fall down to the ground, the shock causing me to cry. I'm screwed! It's thundering hard and I'm stuck in one of the tallest buildings of the area!

Then, I hear someone throwing a door closed downstairs and I jump. My heart skips a beat and switches to its highest gear.

"S-Spencer?! S-Spencer, i-is that you?!" I managed to get out.

The person who just broke into my apartment starts running up the stairs. I yelp, run to my bed and jump under the covers. I realize this may be the worst hiding spot in history, but it's too late to change, because the mystery person is now pulling down the door handle. I squeeze my eyes shut quickly and draw my head underneath the covers too. I'm sure I'm shaking like a Chihuahua. It takes everything I have not to make any sound.

Whoever-it-is, is now in my room. They've stopped waking and I can feel their eyes looking at me, or rather, the huge bulge on my bed. But then, out of nowhere, I hear them snigger. Wait a second… what?

I hear their footsteps, walking over to my bed.

BOOM! Another thunderclap resounds through my bedroom and a high shriek slips out of me. Shit!

"Carly!" the voice says worried. It takes me only one second to register her voice. I can't believe it! What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at school? Or at least at home? Has she gone insane?

She pulls the covers off of me and looks at me with concern flashing through her eyes. I look up at her with my questioning ones.

"Carly? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Sam?" is all I'm able to say. I'm bewildered. Seriously, what is she thinking?! Why did she walk to the building while it's thundering outside? And isn't she supposed to hate me and stay as far away from me as possible? Then why the hell is she here?

Oh, I know… I'm just imagining this. All I have to do is wake up and it'll be over, she'll be gone. This is all just a weird nightmare. If I just pinch myself…

"Auch!" I yelp. Nope. This is all real.

"Carly, stop that. You're hurting yourself," she says. No shit Sherlock.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her suspiciously. I know I don't sound too nice, but I can't help it. If she's really here, and I'm not just imagining stuff, than the only reason why she's here would be because she finally has the guts to tell me off. How gross she thinks I am and how sick it is that I'm in love with her. She'll tell me she hates me and that this is the end of our friendship. For good.

BOOM! I flinch again. When is this horrible thunderstorm going to be over?

"Well, for that," she says and places a hand on my knee. She takes a seat on my bed and I move to sit next to her.

"You didn't think I would leave you in the lurch, did you?" she says like it's the most normal thing for her to say at this moment and after all that's happened. But in my mind, it doesn't make any sense. If she left me the way she did last week, and she hasn't tried to call me a single time, then why is she doing this? I really wanna ask her, but I'm so confused right now, and my thoughts are all mixed up together. I simply can't get them out there.

It's only now that I notice that she's soaking wet. Figures when she's been running through the pouring rain all the way to my apartment. She seems to notice too.

"Carls, what time is it?"

I look at my alarm clock and can't believe that the glowing numbers indicate that it's already 5:36 pm.

"5:36," I answer.

"Alriiiiiiiight...would you mind it if I spend the night?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod slowly. Though it's very obvious to me that I'm not acting like the Carly she knows, she doesn't even seem to notice my odd behavior.

"Thanks. Oh, and can I use your shower right now? I'm soaked."

"NO!" I yell worried. "It's very dangerous to shower while it's thundering! You know that! You could die!"

"Don't worry, Cupcake," I feel myself fading into a darker shade of red and again it's like she can't see. I mean, how can she miss it?! She continues: "it's not thundering anymore and the rain has stopped too. Look." She points at the window behind us. I turn around and look outside and it surprises me to not look at a dark gray sky. She's right. The storm has passed and there's even a bit of sun now. Finally.

"In that case, go ahead," I tell her, trying not to sound as shaky as I feel. "If it's okay to you, I'll order us some pizzas while you're in there." Her face lightens up only at the thought of it.

"Can you order a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni?" she asks hopeful.

"Of course I can," I answer with a smile on my face. The first real one since seven days. She looks back at me with the warmest and most grateful smile I've seen on her yet. And then…she hugs me? Physical contact?

"Oh My God! Thank you so much Carls! I love you!" I stiffen and my eyes fly open. Again, she doesn't seem to notice how tense I am.

She pulls away and rises to her feet.

"Alright, I'll be taking my shower," she says and leaves me behind on the bed, completely startled.

"Yeah, sure… I'll be downstairs ordering pizza," I say, looking straight forward. There isn't much to see there, just a wall. I happen to catch a glimpse of her butt, swaying dangerously seductively, but somehow, I manage to turn my head ninety degrees in the opposite direction of the temptation. I know she turns around when she's about to close the door and looks at me. Why the hesitation? But I don't get the chance to ask her (not that I was going to anyway), 'cause three seconds later, she's pulling the door shut. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I get off my bed too and make sure to tidy the room a bit. I've got all time I need. Sam always takes showers that last for at least an hour.

After about thirty minutes of cleaning the place, I make my way downstairs to order the pizzas. Luckily, Omar's Pizza does deliver. They've got the best pizzas in the entire world. When Omar picks up and asks me if he can take my order in his Italian accent, I order one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni for Sam and a small Hawaiian pizza for myself.

While I'm in mid-call, Sam comes walking down the stairs. Hmmm… she got out pretty fast. I really thought it would take her longer to shower, dry off and get dressed. I hear her walking towards the kitchen and open the fridge. Characteristically Sam. She's probably raiding it to get some ham.

It takes me forever to place my order, because Omar keeps complaining about my American accent and how he can't understand what I'm saying. Finally, he gets it right and I hang up.

"Didya owdew da pizzafz?" Sam asks behind me, clearly with her mouth stuffed with food.

"Yeah, they'll be here in about- Sam!" I turn around and see why she had gotten down so fast. Her hair isn't just damp, it's still soaked! It's dripping down in little beats and making the floor underneath her wet too. Needless to say, she hasn't brushed it yet and therefore even curlier. And she hasn't even taken the effort to put on some clothes. All she's wearing is a towel that she has wrapped around herself, though it isn't doing a good job. It's plainly way too small for her. It's barely big enough to 'cover up'. I find myself staring at her. This time, she does notice. I see her respond with a devilish grin.

"Whathf?" she asks, trying to sound innocent and seemingly still unable to wipe that challenging smile off her face. Her eyes penetrating.

"I forgot to take some clothes with me before I got in, so I couldn't dress myself when I got out. I couldn't find your blow-dryer, and this towel was the only one left." The last one was a huge lie, Sam. Firstly: I was in my bathroom this morning and there were still plenty of towels left, big ones too. Second: you're still smiling. I act like I took the lie, though.

"So why didn't you just get some clothes out of your drawer in my room?"

"I was…hungry." OMG! How did she manage to make that sound so suggestive?! My mind must be playing tricks on me. But that smile is still there, so it only proofs that she said what she said. I'm starting to panic again.

"Well, you should get dressed now. The delivery guy could be here at any minute," I blurt out. But her grin is only getting bigger and I see her eyes sparkle the way they do when she's about to do something that she knows she shouldn't, but does it anyway. This can't be good.

"But I don't feel like it," she says like it's a good answer and argument as to why she shouldn't go get dressed right now. I know it's gonna be tough to talk her into doing so. She can be very stubborn.

Fortunate for me, I know her weak spot.

"If you don't, I'm gonna go ask Freddie to come over," I threaten. Her devilish smile fades instantly.

"If you dare…" she says uncertain.

"Oh, I will," I say and I'm walking over to my front door. Little does she know that Freddie isn't at home. My hand is hovering above the door handle, ready to pull down and go over to Freddie's apartment. But just before my fingertips touch the handle, she screams: "Okay! I'll go get dressed! You got what you want! Just don't ever do that again." And with that, she leaves to my room.

* * *

**Yay! It's Sam :D  
I'm trying to write longer chapters as (hopefully) you can see. I'm not there yet, but I'm working on it ;)  
The lyrics from the depressing song are from _Sinéad _by _Within Temptation._**


End file.
